StyLynch: A Phenomenally Fiery Love Story
by Mr. Sinner
Summary: An AJ Styles and Becky Lynch Love story. Follow up to my other story 'The Phenomenal Nights'. I would appreciate if you read that story, but I have also provided a recap covering major plots from that to keep you caught up. Enjoy
1. Recap

AJ's wife was out at her mom's house with the kids. So obviously AJ was not having sex at home so he decided he will fuck every other women in wwe instead. He slept with many women, got involved in a threesome, and whenever he couldn't get someone to agree to sleep with him he forced his way around.

It was a normal Tuesday night where it all started. Becky asked her good friend, AJ to come to her locker room to talk about some stuff, but they both get lost in each other's eyes and start kissing. Becky realising she have a boyfriend and she is kissing a married guy 10 years older than her she broke off the kiss and walked away. AJ had forced his way around many women but he didn't know why he couldn't force Becky.

Weeks had gone by since the kiss and both of them couldn't stop thinking about each other and that kiss, the best kiss both of them ever had. AJ believed he just needed one night with Becky to get those thoughts out of his mind. He decided to talk with Becky. He confronted her and threatened her that he may have to force her to have sex with him if she kept saying no. But Becky didn't bow down to him she even challenged him to rape her. But something stopped AJ from doing so and she walked out and drove to his boyfriend's house.

When Becky got to Luke's, her boyfriend's, house she found that he was sleeping with another woman behind her back. She just sat on her car and drove away again. She wanted to commit suicide but she went back to AJ and kissed her they decided to go on a date to have their 'night'. They have that date on AJ's 40th birthday, and they finally have their night they end up having a great sex.

 **This story will proceed from here this is not much of an erotic story, it will be more of a romantic one with very less, or maybe none of the sex scenes described. But you could still imagine them having sex whatever way you want or just read _the last stand_ from _The Phenomenal nights._ Gonna post the first chapter soon. So don't forget to follow the story**


	2. The Question

"Rebecca Quin, Will you marry me?" Asked AJ to the red headed beauty in front of her

-(Rolls to the present)-

Its been months since Styles and Lynch have hooked up. Styles was having sex with his wife but he was just doing it for her as he himself didn't enjoy anything much after his night with Becky, and no one knew what was going on Becky's mind. It was clear for AJ that his idea had failed, he didn't got over Becky by just sleeping with her for one night, in fact it made him want her even more now.

They both haven't talked much since the night but Styles was doing his best to have his way with Becky, he even pitched an idea of a love angle between him and her to Vince which was disapproved, sure Becky didn't know anything about this.

Styles have had enough of it. One day he decided he will just go and talk with Becky. As he entered her locker room he was amazed seeing Charlotte already sitting on the couch with her bff.

"Hey, AJ what are you doing here?" Charlotte asked

"O-oh nothing just wanted to hang out with you guys, been feeling a little off."

"Why? What happened?" Charlotte proceeded the conversation as Becky just sat their in silence.

"Well, its kinda personal. I just don't feel like talking about it lets talk something else. What were you ladies talking about?"

"Just bitchin about smackdown's writers. Can you believe they haven't given Becky a feud in this whole year?"

"No..." he said as he gazed at Becky who is looking down on the floor, "... I can't"

"Well, you wanna go to a bar or something?" Flair asked them both, to which they agreed and they went to a bar near the arena.

They all drank some beer and talked about random stuff, Lynch and Styles were also laughing and having fun forgetting about the tension between them. Charlotte had an urge to pee so she went to the lady's room leaving Becky and AJ alone. AJ finally had his chance.

"I need to talk to you Becky."

"Yeah, go ahead." She said having some idea what he wanted to talk about

"I want to talk about us."

"What us, AJ? There is no us. If You gonaa talk about what I think you gonna talk about this conversation is over."

"No Becky, its not I want to talk about it"

"It was just a one night thing... move on, would ya?"

"You know it is more than that."

They both stared into each other's eyes for quite some time only to be interupted by Charlotte.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" She asked

"I need to go to washroom." Becky said as she stood up.

"You could have joined me you know." said Charlotte a little suspicious.

"I would rather go alone. Excuse me." Becky said as she headed away.

"You know what I am gonna head out as well." AJ said as he stood up, but Charlotte grabbed her collar and pulled him down to kiss him. AJ was shocked and immediately pushed her back. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh don't act so innocent. You coming to Becky's locker room following me. It was so clear that you didn't get enough of the Queen the first time so you just wanted more." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Maybe you were looking for another threesome with me and Becky. But I must tell you Becky is hard..."

"Just Shut up" AJ cut her out and escaped from his arms, "I came their just to hang out. Now if you excuse me I am heading home."

Styles headed for his car and as he sat and started the engine he realised he forgotten his phone on the counter. When he headed back he just saw Becky sitting thier alone.

"Hey, where did Charlotte go?"

"When I came back no one was here. I thought you both abandoned me."

"I would never do that to you." AJ said as he put his hand on her cheek feeling her soft skin.

Becky turned her face away, picked up AJ's phone lying on the counter and handed it over to him, " Here, I think this is why you came back."

"Becky, did you thought about us?"

"I already told you AJ, there is no us. You know what I am just gonna head home too." Becky got up and started headed for the exit. AJ picked his phone up and chased her to the parking lot.

"Wait, Becky you have to talk to me"

"There is nothing to talk" she said as she kept walking towards her car with AJ following her

"Just answer me one thing then, why did you came back?" AJ said which suddenly stopped Becky from walking.

She turned around, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Why did you came back to me after rejecting me?"

"I think I already told you why."

"Oh come on. You and I both know that was a lie. You just got cheated and out of nowhere you just wanted a guy who you just rejected to have sex with you. I know there is more to that story."

"It is none of your business AJ."

"It is." AJ almost shouted at an empty parking lot.

Becky now got very much irritated, "I don't think we should talk, ever"

She said as she sat on her car and drove away. AJ stood there staring somewhere at far distance regretting her anger.

As Becky was driving home she heard her phone ring, she saw that it was AJ and just threw the phone on passenger's seat and let it ring. AJ started speaking over the machine, "I knew you wouldn't pick up my phone, but I know you are listening to this. I am sorry for being so arrogant earlier... but I was right, wasn't I? There IS another part of the story. You don't want to tell me, Fine. Just gave it a thought. Whatever it was that made you come back, it was not just for one night. Don't fight it Becky, the more you fught it the more its gonna kill you..." By now Becky was almost gonna cry with tears filled in her eyes. "...Just give the answer to yourself. Why did you came back?" Becky parked the car on the side and picked up the phone but he had already hung up, she thought of calling him and giving him the answer but she just couldn't collect the courage to do so. She threw the phone back on the seat and started crying over the steering with her car parked on a lonely road.


End file.
